


I can make you feel alive

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Qian Kun, Creampie, Dom Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Eventual Smut, First Time, M/M, Qian Kun is Clingy, Qian Kun is Whiny, Sub Qian Kun, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: as a parting gift before lucas goes home for the holidays, kun decided it was best for them to say their farewells in a special way.
Relationships: Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	I can make you feel alive

**Author's Note:**

> english isn’t my first language, so i apologize if you spot any grammar mistakes or typos. (ㅠㅠ)
> 
> otherwise, enjoy!
> 
> title from hunt by day6

lucas and kun went along like salt & pepper. if you see one, you’ll definitely see the other. it’s no surprise to anyone when they find out that the two has mutual feelings for each other. heck, it’s probably a surprise that the two had just started dating at the start of college.

the campus premises were starting to get hollow. most of the students at neo university went back home for the year end holiday. those who went home included lucas, kun’s beloved boyfriend.

"it’s... gonna be the first time we’re gonna be separated." kun gazed at the taller man beside him. "it’s not a problem, right? i haven’t seen my family for almost a year now, it’s been too hectic for me & i miss them very much." lucas explained the reason of him leaving for the holidays again. "i know, i also have doyoung & johnny to accompany me but... i’ll miss you very much." kun admitted what his heart was feeling.

"i know you’re clingy, hyung. but i do want to spend time with my family for a bit. this isn’t a break up." lucas joked, which only made kun start climb on top of him, hugging him tightly. "i’ll miss climbing onto you & hugging you like this." kun clung onto lucas, resting his head on lucas’ broad shoulder. "of course, i’ll miss every single part of my boyfriend when i’m away too." lucas confessed, placing a small peck on kun’s cheek.

to their surprise, a knock on the door was heard. "i’ll get it." kun climbed down from lucas, walking towards the door of their dorm. he opened the door & saw doyoung waiting across the hall. "doyoung-ah? anything you need?" kun inquired, catching doyoung’s attention. "kunnie! we were planning to grab dinner before everyone went home for the holidays. are you & lucas able to come by any chance?" doyoung asked while leaning against the doorframe.

"that’d be lovely, doyoung. i was planning to have dinner with lucas but the more the merrier. when & where?" kun affirmed to doyoung’s offer, making doyoung grin in response. "perfect! we were planning to just go to the diner where we all first hung out. it’s right down the street if you don’t remember." doyoung reminded kun of the place. kun nodded, saying his farewell to doyoung & closing the door.

the dinner went well. everyone said their farewells to each other for the holidays. it was quite a sentimental moment for the group. kun was indifferent, yet he felt a craving. he kept stealing glances at lucas for no reason. he wanted him to stay, but that wasn’t the reality. he simply didn’t want lucas to go away from him.

"thank you for the dinner, doyoung-ah. we’ll be packing for lucas’ holidays now." kun thanked doyoung for the eventful dinner. "of course! have a wonderful holiday, lucas." doyoung grinned at the two. "good night!" kun exclaimed before leaving the diner.

the two sat down on their bed, quite exhausted from laughing at the dinner. kun-hyung, may i ask you something?" lucas turned his gaze to the man beside him. "what is it, xuxi?" kun returned his gaze, looking at his boyfriend with confusion.

"you looked quite distraught at the dinner earlier. tell me, i’m your boyfriend after all." lucas held the man’s hand & stroked little circles on top of it. "i... i never felt clingy like this. i just.. don’t want to let you go." kun leaned against lucas’ shoulder, confessing his heart out. "who said you’re letting me go? you still have me in the end. no one replaces you & i’ll always stay for you, hyung. i love you, remember?" lucas smiled tenderly at kun, looking at him like he’s his whole world.

"then... tell me how to  _ love _ ." kun started to emphasize a certain tone. "hyung... you want to do it now? when i’m leaving tomorrow..?" lucas focused on kun. "i want you to remember me after all." kun climbed on top of lucas’ thighs, straddling them while holding the man’s broad shoulders. "please, i’m ready." kun consented to lucas, who was already quite desperate to eat him up.

lucas pinned the older down on the bed. as usual, their lips danced as both parties took off each other’s article of clothing off slowly & steadily. "hyung, it’s cold so do you still want your sweater or should i—" before lucas finished, kun tossed his burgundy sweater onto the headboard, leaving lucas with his pale torso. "fuck, hyung i..." lucas could only focus on the sight beneath his eyes.

"take your time, i want you to cherish this." kun teaser, wiggling his bottom against lucas’ bulge. lucas complied & started kissing kun’s neck. before long, he found a certain spot & bit harder, leaving a mark on kun’s neck. "xuxi... go down.." kun softly whined, pushing lucas’ head down towards his thighs. even though he stated for lucas to take his time, his patience was growing short.

lucas nodded at kun’s request, starting to kiss up the older’s thighs & biting softly at a few spots. he tilted his head up, smirking at kun panting. "hyung, do you want me to start?" lucas proposed the idea, which received a simple nod from kun.

lucas enjoyed the sight of kun’s current state. though he often saw kun’s clinginess, he craved to make kun a mess like what he’s seeing now.

"second drawer..." kun aimed his gaze towards the drawer. lucas followed, opening the drawer & spontaneously grabbed the big lubricant bottle right before his eyes. "hyung, you’ve been using this?" lucas smirked at the man laying down. "shut up, it’s been long since i used that... last month." kun squirmed as he recalled the last time he had pleasured himself.

lucas spewed out the lubricant onto his fingers & lightly poured some onto kun’s hole. kun’s whined were exceptionally beautiful, feeling the cold yet fragrant substance entering his hole. then, lucas entered one digit. kun’s mouth let out a whine, feeling lucas’ thick finger explore his loose insides. "xuxi... hurry and insert more, please..." kun pleaded, spreading his cheeks with his hands to loosen his hole for lucas, to which he inserted another digit.

now kun felt immense pleasure. lucas was hitting the correct spots inside, even though he’s only on two digits. he wondered if lucas could really fill him up with his cock. before the thought continued, lucas had inserted another digit inside, making kun wail. "fuck, xuxi..." kun dropped his hands onto the mattress. he’s never felt this full before, and this is lucas on three fingers.

"hyung, do you want me to...?" lucas took his boxer off, revealing his erect cock. "please, i need you, xuxi." kun adjured to lucas’ request. finally, lucas pulled out his fingers, leaving kun’s hole empty & gaping.

lucas pumped a fair amount of lubricant, smearing it onto his cock while pumping. kun gazed at the man, focusing on the large size of his boyfriend’s dick. "hyung... are you sure this will fit? i don’t want to hurt you." lucas dwelled on the size of his penis, concerned it will cause harm to his lover. "xuxi, i love you. i trust you. i consented to this, i promise you won’t hurt me." kun reassured him with a small kiss on the neck.

"okay, i’ll start. but please say it when i’m hurting you." lucas positioned his cock onto kun’s hole, teasing the older with small slaps on his cheeks. "i will, xuxi—" kun paused, feeling lucas inserting his cock into him. kun braced himself, feeling the package fill him up with ease. "xuxi... you’re so big." kun moaned at the slide, but he noticed that lucas was only halfway inside.

suddenly, lucas flipped kun’s position. from facing his butt, now lucas had a view of the older’s face, a flushed & whiny mess. "hyung, may i?" lucas kept caution, paying attention to any change in expression on kun’s face. "yes, please do. i want you to fuck me like you’re never gonna see me again." kun nodded & held onto lucas with his arms, wrapping his neck & legs around him. "your wish is my command." lucas finally obliged, starting his first thrust.

as expected, kun wailed at the insertion. it wasn’t as bad as lucas thought, but the sensation of filling up kun’s hole kept him on track. lucas continued his thrusting, feeling kun’s grip onto him get stronger.

"xuxi... lucas... fuck, you feel so good." kun moaned, his mouth kept agape by the size of his boyfriend inside. "your hole, hyung..." lucas thrusted again, this time hitting deeper. "xuxi! there, right there!" kun murmured after feeling lucas’ thrusts go deeper.

like so, lucas thrusted at the exact spot deeper. this time, kun started panting & pulled lucas into a kiss. lucas kept their pace stable as he smooched kun’s lips. kun moaned in between their kisses, feeling his own cock starting to twitch.

"xuxi, i’m so close." kun told lucas as he grabbed onto him stronger, leaving scratches on lucas’ back. "me too, let’s finish together." lucas affirmed & started pumping his boyfriend’s cock. and that was all it took, kun’s white liquid spewing onto his stomach, lucas’ hand, & lucas’ abdomen.

"s-sorry!" kun apologized, falling limp beneath lucas, who’s still thrusting slowly. "i’ll fill you up, if that’s okay." lucas solicited. kun gently nodded, letting lucas spew his load into his hole, the thick & warm liquid filling his walls & he appreciated it.

"now, i’ll always remember you’re amazing, hyung." lucas pulled away & stood up, grabbing a spare towel on kun’s drawer. "oh yeah? in bed or just me?" kun joked while lucas wiped the mess off both of them. "how about... both?" lucas grinned, planting a small peck on kun’s cheek.

this amazing thing called love, kun was glad to learn what it was, thanks to lucas.


End file.
